Surprise
by LittleDraco
Summary: When Chris saved the future and lived, why is Wyatt in the past and why cant they go back to the future. its a lot better than the summary. set at the end of "its a bad bad bad world part 2" final chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip just my imagination **

**This is how I would have ended season 6 **

"How's Piper?" Leo asked with the sound of worry and concern in his voice. Losing one son was hard enough he didn't want to lose his wife as well. The time it took Leo to ask that question to the doctor and for anyone to respond was just too long; it felt like he had been standing there four hours just waiting for the answer. It wasn't until Phoebe broke the second's silence. "Is she okay?" Phoebe had the same tone in her voice as Leo did, and she was just as scared, Phoebe was the first to know Chris, who he really was.

"We stopped the bleeding, obviously had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be okay." Dr. Roberts replied back the worried family. Before the doctor could say much more he was interrupted by Leo "And the baby, is he all right?" other than Piper, baby Chris is all he could think about "You tell me.' Dr. Roberts replied with a small smile. He turns around to face a double door, he then pushes a button on the wall and the double doors open. He then steps aside just as Piper's bed wheels into position. A nurse carrying the baby wrapped in a blue blanket walked over to Phoebe, Wyatt, Paige, and handed him to Leo. "Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy." Were the doctor's last words as he walked away. "Oh, look…he's beautiful. Baby Christopher. That's your brother," Phoebe said the last part to Wyatt now she was holding him in her arms.

"Looks like we didn't lose him after all." Paige whispered quietly so Piper couldn't hear what she said. Piper was the only one who didn't know about Chris's death. Leo was the only one who was allowed to see Piper at the time walked in but had agreed with Paige and Phoebe that Chris's death would be kept a secret for now.

Phoebe turned to face her sister but when he looked behind her she saw the most unbelievable situation and asked to Paige "did you and Leo actually see Chris die" Paige couldn't believe what her sister was asking, why would Paige and Leo turn up with red puffy eyes trying not to cry any more. "Yea Pheobs, we saw him fade away right after it happened" Paige said as she really didn't want the visual memory, living through it once she couldn't handle but the thought of it was bringing back tears. Phoebe had not taken her eyes off on who was standing right behind Paige. "Why?" Paige asked with a look of questioning on her face.

"Maybe she is wondering why I'm here then" a voice Paige new all too well and Phoebe had a look in her eyes that asked how and why. Paige turned to find her nephew standing right behind her. Chris didn't have any blood on him or looked like someone had stabbed him only hours ago.

"Are you alive?" Phoebe asked Chris with a questioning look. "Aunt Phoebe I'm alive but if you like me to explain we will have to go back to the mannor for that, and with dad." Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and had the same idea to grab Leo and drag him home. ""besides there's someone who would like to meet you…. Again at home, and this person will explain what happened when I as you too called "faded away."" Chris explained as she gave his aunts and little older brother a smile. Chris turned around and walked down the hall . Phoebe and Paige knew where he was going but after what happened hours ago they didn't want to leave him alone again.

Phoebe decided that it was time to grab Leo and tell him the news. It would be good for Piper to rest and not have to worry about anything, well maybe except the baby in her arms. When Phoebe walked in the room the first thing she noticed was her older sister smiling at baby Chris in her arms, it wasn't until Leo turned around and locked eyes with each other and Leos read hurt, love and protect all at once while Phoebe's screamed "we need to talk." It was like Leo could read her mind and turned back to Piper and whispered "I'll leave you two alone." and gave both Piper and the baby a kiss. Leo followed Phoebe out of the room and headed down the hall to find both Paige and Wyatt waiting. Then the moment that they were all together they all walked out of the hospital

A few moments later when Paige, Phoebe, Wyatt and Leo were in a dark alleyway the orbed out and into the manner. Leo didn't know what was going on but as he looked at the sisters they noticed they had their eyes locked on something. Out of curiosity Leo turned around to find not only his son Chris standing there with someone who appeared to be taller than him and short blonde curls. Leo looked scared and panicked, who was this person and how much does he know or did he even noticed that they orbed in. "Chris?" Just as Leo asked the stranger spoke "It's nice to see you all again Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe." He then turned to Leo and said "hello dad." Many words were going through all their heads, confused, worried and happy were just the few. Chris approached his father and did something unexpected to everyone, he hugged Leo. There were just a few words that were whispered to him. "You did it dad, you saved us both, both myself and Wyatt."

It was then they all knew what was going to happen next, the big question. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when Paige asked the question "Chris, you know myself and your father saw you fade away after you died, what happened." It was then Wyatt decided to speak again, taking a deep breath he began. "why don't we all sit down it's a long story." Wyatt asked while taking a seat himself. Wyatt and Chris sat next to each other and Paige, Phoebe and Leo sat on the other couch on the other side of the room with little Wyatt in Leo's lap. Chris decided that it would be best to tell his family what had happened.

"to tell you the truth dad I didn't die, I had only passed out from all that blood that I had lost at the time, as for fading away that was Wy." Chris paused for a few seconds and Wyatt continued the story. "While I was in the future I could feel Chris's pain and I have memories of the other time line and knew that Chris was still there, because he had not come home yet. I decided that I would come back and tell him that he had succeeded with his mission and bring him home. The moment that I came to the past I started to sense him , and found him in moms room with Aunt Paige and dad, I noticed that Chris was starting to pass out from the blood loss, and decided to take him out of the room and into basement, because I knew no one would be going down there. And stayed there with Chris healing him, keeping him alive for as long as I could. You see as brothers I can heel any kind of wound even if all the elder tried only I could do it." Wyatt looked at Chris and he continued. "When you killed Gideon dad, the wound heeled on its own, I woke up to find Wyatt sitting above me and smiling, and we just stayed down there and talked, about the future, past, the new memory's, being with mom." Chris stopped; he couldn't stop thinking about his mother and quietly asked "is she ok?" it was then Leo asked "Why don't the two of you go down and see her for yourself." The brothers looked at each other and smiled.

Getting back to the hospital was just an orb away. The brothers walked together and found their mother in the same room as they left her earlier. Piper still had baby Chris in her arms. "Who's going in first?' Chris asked looking up at his brother and nodded they were both going to go in at the same time.

Piper looked tired she was sitting there she had one thing runnin through her mind and that was, why hasn't her own son come and see her? Was it the through of seeming himself as a baby or had something really bad had happen and no one was talking. Piper's throughs were interrupted with the sound of the doors opening up, she turned her head slowly not to wake up Chris who was asleep in her arms to see her older version of her son walk through those doors with someone she didn't know tho he looked familiar somehow. It was until Chris had leaned over to him and whispered to him "its just mom why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" than it hit her this man that was standing next to her son was in fact her son.

Piper could not believe it both of her sons were with her in their adult form, just the sight of seeing Wyatt in bright colours meant that Leo and Chris had protected Wyatt and changed the future. "Hi mom," was the first thing Wyatt had said to her and just wanted to get up and hug her son. Chris just smiled at both his mom, Wyatt and his baby self. Piper suddenly felt movement and looked down to see her baby had just woken up. Baby Chris looked around and noticed to other people that he never meet but somehow must have felt connected to these two.

Baby Chris recognised one of the men and to a surprise had orbed out of his mother's arms and caused major panic but then noticing that the baby had reformed in to big Chris's arms. Looking around they noticed that no one was around "Well mom, you did say that sibling rivalry started early." Wyatt joked looking all serious. Looking at her son she now looked worried

"just wait until orb and boo,"

**Just a little some thing on how I think season 6 should have ended, and I would not have made Chris die that was just mean. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and reviewing will make Chris come back so please review for him **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Well here is the second chapter for you all to enjoy **

Later that night when brothers Wyatt and Chris orbed back to the mannor, the mannor itself had changed. Balloons streamers and well it looked like there was a party, ok a small party. Phoebe and Paige stood at the end of the hallway table holding something. Wyatt looked up behind the sisters to see his father walking in with a big banner that by the looks of it was going to hang up above their heads. Taking a good look at the banner it read "Happy Birthday". Wyatt turned to face his brother and yelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE BROTHER" adding in a few embarrassing dance moves. No one really cared about the moves they all just laughed even little Wyatt who was in his Aunt Paige's arms.

Chris couldn't help but just smile at the sight of all of this. In the last year Chris never imagined that: 1: Wyatt would never dance like that 'ever' 2: his father actually cared about him and was willing to spend as much time with him as little Wyatt as well. 3: That he was even alive because of Gideon. 4: and after all what has happened over the last year and a bit, they all still throw him a birthday party. 5: most important, Wyatt was good, well good enough he was willing to embarrass himself with that "so called" dance.

Chris just looked at his crazy brother and smiled "and no wonder I could always dance better than you" Chris said as everyone again laughed. Phoebe walked towards Chris and had what looked like and box in her hand. This box was a dark blue with small lighter blue stars all around it with a blue ribbon around it. As Phoebe approached Chris she said through he giggles "Happy Birthday big nephew of mine, it's from all of us, including your mother." Chris took the box off from his aunt and realized just how heavy it was. This was the first real birthday present he had gotten in years, he would not care what it was he was already happy. Chris opened the box to find a book. Bringing it out of the box he read the title "The Time Travel Adventures Of Christopher Perry Halliwell, Written by your Mother, Father little older brother and your Aunts Phoebe and Paige"

Just looking at the book he knew it would be a one of a kind "we all wrote it based on the time you spent here" Leo answered as Chris began flicking through the book. The book had entries about Valhalla, and the dragon Wyatt let loose, the titans, talks of demon after demon and some family moments as a real family, little Wyatt's part of the book was a picture of the two of them painting together with the picture in the book as well. Chris couldn't help but shed the smallest tear when he flicked through the book and found the one picture of the entire family including grams and grandma in their spirit form. It was then little Wyatt spoke "all hug" Chris puts down his new book and grabbed Wyatt off his aunt and everyone made a group hug.

"So who's hungry?" Phoebe asked and had gotten looks. Phoebe than walked towards the kitchen and walked out again a few seconds later with two platters of food. Phoebe wasn't the cook in the house but she didn't want to risk anything, that's why she went out and bought the food instead. "Let's get some toons playing and lets party" Wyatt than said while getting all exited

The party lasted a few hours music, games and a lot of laughing had passed by when Leo was forced to asked the big question "So boys, how long are you staying?" it was Wyatt how had to answer the question this time "Well, dad there is already a different versions of ourselves in the future and coming to the past so Chris is all I could do at the time, wasn't going to let my brother die now was I, I was hoping we could vigour something out here" Chris looked at his brother with a questioning look and Wyatt answered Chris "We are not allowed back the future because, well were already there"

Little Wyatt began to yawn, he was getting tired, but Wyatt loved Party's and wanted to stay but his eyes told him different and suddenly had fallen asleep in his adult self's lap. Chris heard something it sounded close but far at the same time, sounded like crying. In fact it was crying, he could hear his mother walking up the stairs with his baby self crying and then the best part his birthday, his mother walled through the door to be home with all four of her sons.

"Piper what are you doing home, not that I'm complaining but you're not supposed to be staying at the hos… DAD" Phoebe got up and gave her father who just walked through the door with a smile on his face "aw did I miss the party" he said sarcastically as he hugged every member of the family. Piper headed straight up the stairs only to return minutes later and handed the camera that was in her hand to her father picked up the infant that were only hours old into her arms and walked over to Chris and handed him over. Wyatt still had little Wyatt in his lap and Chris and little Chris sat next to their brothers and if it was they could all read each other's mind, both Piper and Leo sat down on the couch as Victor took the Photo. Piper than turned to her youngest and smiled "The last picture that will be in the your book, a photo of the six of us." Smiles all appeared on everyone's faces, even the little ones.

"Dad how did you know that Piper would have been at the hospital' Phoebe asked her father that saw standing right beside her. "How do you think, Chris told me his birthday last time I was here." Both ended looking at Chris who just pulled of the biggest 'I'm innocent" look on his face. "you wouldn't tell us much about yourself but you tell your grandfather everything." Paige answered as he she became interrupted by her sister "Wait how did you get out of the hospital so early?" Piper turned to Leo and replied "You have to thank the elders for that." Leo looked up thinking to himself 'Why tho" she said out loud.

It was like an elder had answered his question one had orbed down and replied "Because Leo, after everything that had been going on in the last twenty four hours we decided that, if it really was Gideon that was after Wyatt and Wyatt became safe we would give Piper a chance to come home for Chris's birthday. It was our birthday present for you Chris, having your mother home." The elder said as Chris decided to take some of the leftover food and give it to the elders "thank you, but how did you know I would want mom home for my birthday." Chris asked and the elder again replied "We knew about 'the event.'" The elder than looked at Victor who just looked like he had wondered off. The elder then orbed out with the platter.

Both infants were asleep in someone's arms Piper had Chris and Wyatt had himself. Both Piper and Wyatt headed up the stairs and put the boys in their beds. It was weird for Wyatt to see his bedroom like a child's room, but he had to remind himself that he was a child in this time and Chris. Piper walked in the room behind him and pulled him in to a small hug.

Down stairs Chris was alone in the kitchen doing the dishes as Wyatt walked in and took a seat "do you really want to do dishes on your birthday." And at that Leo had walked in the room with a plate and said "Chris back away from the dishes slowly and relax, we will do the dishes wont we Wyatt" before Wyatt could replay Chris burst out laughing "Wyatt doing dishes, yea I would really love to see that" Chris laughed sarcastically and looking over to his older brother he noticed a small devious smile "of course I would do them" Wyatt replied and stood up " this I really go to see" Chris tried not to laugh any more than her was already.

**I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter should be up in the next week **


	3. Chapter 3

It was a warm night that night and just like everyone expected no one would have been getting any sleep that night. It seemed like every hour of the night baby Chris had wanted something and his cries would wake up everyone in the house. There was also one problem, whenever the baby was a wake or little Wyatt, there adult self's would be awake. It was two twenty five in the morning when Chris's cries started again while big Chris just laid there on the old couch.

Chris looked over to see his older brother laying there sleeping through the night. Chris never knew how he does it, the crying should have woken up everyone in the house. The cries started to come closer and closer and noticed that Piper was coming down the stairs with his baby self. Chris looked over at Wyatt and noticed that he was still asleep. "How in the world he could sleep through that it's like someone screaming in his ears" Chris thought to himself. Chris decided that he should help his mother and got up of the couch. Chris wore nothing but a pair of dark blue shorts that were a bit too big on him. Chris noticed that his mother had walked in to the kitchen and decided to follow her.

"Need some help?" Chris asked Piper as she jumped. Piper didn't know that someone was standing behind, just the look on Piper's face showed so much, love , kindness, tiredness and most of all frustrated. For Chris it was easy to read the expressions on Pipers face. Piper looked surprized and asked "I hope I didn't wake you up, coming down stairs?" Chris looked at his mother and replied " No that's ok, I was already awake."

Five minutes later and a cup of coffee each baby Chris was still crying both Piper and Chris started to get worried "he's been feed, changed, burped and rocked. I don't know what else to do, any future tips you want to let in on or are you going to let me suffer?" Piper begged to her son. Chris stood there deep in thought, "should I tell her about the lullaby, I mean it's not even realised yet "Chris thought to himself. His thoughts were broken by his mother's voice.

"Chris, are you going to tell me anything or not" Piper asked as she bounced up and down trying so hard to quieten down the baby. Chris looked up and took in a deep breath. "I do have one idea, but the song isn't even realised yet so I don't even know if it's a good idea…" as Chris was about to finish Piper interrupted "well why don't I give him to you and leave the room so you could try your big idea out." Piper asked back. The only replied she'd had gotten from her son was a nod, and handed of the infant "I'll be in the other room" and with that Piper left the kitchen and noticed that her oldest son Wyatt was fast asleep through all that sleeping "well at least someone is having a good sleep tonight."

Chris Held his baby self and tried the bouncing again until his mother saw out of the room. There was one place that he couldn't wake up anyone else and that was up in the attic. Chris orbed up to the attic and shut the door so less noise would have been herd and not have woken up anyone else. Chris decided to make himself comfortable on the old couch that sat in the corner of the attic.

Piper headed back upstairs and could still hear the baby crying but could hear a light humming or maybe it was singing, it was quite smoothing. Piper stood at the front of the stairs of the attic and listened, only moments later did she hear the sound of orbs close by, and turned to find Chis in the nursery putting his baby self in the crib. Chris turned to see his mother smiling, by the door. "any tips you want to share with me on how to raise you?" Chris shock his head "you really think I'm going to answer that." Chris paused as he smiled and walked passed his mother. Just before her left the room he turned and faced her " your singing, that puts me to sleep, its quite relaxing really." both Chris and Piper smiled and asked "you'll be in my heart?" it was the first song she could think of but at the same time it sounded like the song Chris what singing in the attic. "always" Chris replied and walked out leaving his mother alone.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

It's was around 8:30am when the first person was up and about. And that person was Little Wyatt. He orb right in front of his older self who was on the couch. "Morning" Wyatt said as he smiled at his younger self as little Wyatt started to climb on top of big Wyatt and smiled back. "You want breakfast buddy?' Little Wyatt nodded and the older Wyatt picked him up and brought themselves to the kitchen. "wanna help make food for everyone?' and yet again little Wyatt nodded his head.

There were eggs, bacon toast and muffins all spread out over the counter with coffee ready to make as Piper decided to come in with baby Chris in her arms still asleep. "Wyatt what's all this for?" as Piper decided to take a seat on the chair at the table. Piper then realised that Wyatt must have brought in the paper and had been looking through it. Taking a good look at the paper Piper than realised that it was opened to the real estate pages and noticed that some were circled. Wyatt noticed that his mother was looking at the page as well and could tell what she would have asked, so Wyatt replied for the question "it was just an idea, I mean myself and Chris can't go back to the future but we can't stay here forever, our younger self's would be asking questions, I just thought that Myself and Chris could live in the past but , live away from the mannor." Piper thought about this, as Wyatt placed a plate of food in front of his mother and younger self. "if you do that, I want to be able to still see you to."

"Why wouldn't we see you anymore mom, because you know how much I love to spend time with you?' Chris decided to walk in at that moment and ask. He noticed the paper on the table and saw the real estate page and looked surprised. "We can talk later after breakfast" replied Wyatt.

After breakfast, Chris and Wyatt stayed in the kitchen and discussed about want there are going to do about their future. "It's not actually a bad idea Wy, but there is one problem, if where going to live in the past were going to have to change our name's and birth certificates. We can't have people after us." Chris explained.

"I know that, we can't have two sets of us in the future, so we can't live there, but if we live in the past, we can help out in desperate times. It's like we have no choice but we have to stay in the past" Wyatt said back to his brother.

By the time it was late afternoon the brothers had come to a decision that they would be living in the past and having to change a few documents but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

**A/N: sorry about having no update I have been really busy in the last week so please forgive me. After Wednesday I will have plenty of time so I will be updating more often after that. **

**I hope people are still enjoying this every review is special and allways brightens up any day for me.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Wyatt and Chris had found a small house just out of town and is easy to access the plan was to live in the past but can't interfere with their younger self's lives. It was moving day and the boys, there Aunt Phoebe and Paige and their father had helped with moving and shopping, things like furniture and beds just to start them off with. Piper would have the day to herself and little Wyatt and Chris. And of course Leo would be around whenever he could get away.

Piper sat there in the old rocking chair with Chris in her arms and Wyatt in the play pen playing with his toy fire truck. The sound of orbing caught the attention of the mother thinking that Wyatt was going somewhere, but looing up noticing that it was really Chris who orbed in. "Hey mom. Are you nearly ready?" Chris asked knowing that Piper had to deal with both of them leaving at some point. Standing up carefully not waking up the baby she handed the baby over to her son while she grabbed her other son out of the playpen and orbed together.

The house was in the country side with trees all around it with a light brown walls and a soft grey floor with a few chars and a table in the lounge and looking out of the window from the lounge had a beautiful view of the trees that surrounded the house. The kitchen was small but had enough room for the two boys to both cook and do there potions in. in the corner there sat a small old refrigerator and freezer. The two bedrooms were small and only placed one bed in each. Of course there wasn't much to start off with but they had everything they would need for now and the biggest task was to find jobs.

As Piper and Chris orbed in with the little ones Piper noticed how small the place was but at the same time how beautiful it was. After a good look around Piper asked her boys "how did you find this place?' "It was Chris who had found it, I never even seen this house before." Wyatt answered his mother and turning his head facing his brother. "To be honest this house was the cover for the resistance, what is my room now was really the secret entrance for the resistance that was underground. I thought that no one had used it in this time and since we will not need the resistance anymore, why not use it." "So that's where it was right hear underground, good to know." Wyatt smiled looking at his brother. While Chris laughed at his brothers comment.

"So what do you think Piper?" Paige her youngest sister asked as they sat down together in the new lounge together well Piper and Baby Chris and Leo sat on the couch and Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Wyatt on the floor with little Wyatt in Wyatt's lap still holding his toy truck. "It's nice" Piper answered her sister. It was all she could say when Leo decided to stand up and orbed out, everyone looked at where he was just standing with confusion and came back seconds later holding a big blue bag and handed it to his sons "just a little something we thought you two might need." And Chris sat there and pulled out the first item. It was an old brown box that contained five crystals. Wyatt pulled out the next gift and it was a small box that contained a scrying crystal and a map and with the next gift Chris pulled out five creamed coloured candles tied together. "Just in case demons are dumb enough to come near the both of you." Paige told them smiling at her nephews and Wyatt pulled out the last gift, which was an old black book. As Chris flicked through the book he noticed that it was a mini book of shadows.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the boy's house mostly discussing about their futures that they are now spending in the past and how they won't be able to see their family as much anymore, living in the past can also be dangerous and had to live a new completely different life. It's going to be harder when they little ones become older if there are asking questions like "why are there older versions of ourselves in the past." It was getting too late for little ones to stay much longer because little Wyatt had fallen asleep holding Wuvey in his arms in his older self's lap. Chris couldn't help but smile when he realised the toddler was snoring "since when do you snore" Chris asked the half asleep Wyatt. "It's getting late I should have taken boys home an hour ago." Piper said looking at the two Wyatts. Leo stood up walking over to the boys and gently picked up the sleeping Halliwell.

"Piper don't you dare start crying" Phoebe called out. Looking at her sister she noticed the tears. Leaving Wyatt and Chris together alone after everything that has happened in the last year just made Piper want to cry. Chris on the other hand looked at his mother and replied to a question no one asked "it's not like you will never see us again, well always be around." This time everyone looked at Chris liked he grew a tail. "What, ever since little me was born I could read minds and a few other things as well." This time it was Leo to speak up "well maybe it's because I'm an elder now." It was then Paige decided so say something. "There may be two witchlighters, but there is only one Witchelder, be happy you're a one of a kind." Singing out the last part.

"Well I guess it's time to go," Phoebe said trying not to sound sad. In the next few minutes hugs were given all around and when Chris hugged his mother he whispered "When Wyatt turns three he begins sleep orbing, that's something I should warn you about." After all the good byes Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and younger boys all orbed leaving Wyatt and Chris to spend their first night together in their new home. "Let's put those crystals to use shall we" Wyatt said as he picked up one of their Presents. Everything went well for the first six months, Chris ended up getting a job at a local restaurant, and looks like all those times with his mother came in handy. Wyatt ended up with a teaching career in a smaller magic school teaching young or new witches to the craft. Everything was going normal occasionally the boys would bump into a family member. But all that had changed the day Wyatt disappeared right in front of Chris.

**A/N: first I would like to say this is now the longest story I have written. (in words not chapters)**

**And second what do you think happened to Wyatt.**

**Reviews are always thanked and praised so thanks to those that had reviewed so far and in the future and to all my stories. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt looked around as Noticed he was back in the mannor, and looking right at him was his mother and aunt. "Mom, is everything alright?' Wyatt asked as Paige and Piper looked shocked. Before anyone could say anything Chris orbed in the room as well "Don't you orb off from me when my back is turned" Chris started yelling having his back faced to his mother and aunt. Running over to his brother Wyatt placed his hand on Chris' mouth "Don't you dare lick, and turn around before you wake both of us up" Wyatt said looking back at his mother and aunt who tried not to laugh. Slowly Chris turned his head to find his mother. "What's going on?" Chris asked looking around at the toys left out. "Well Wyatt has been talking to himself and no one else, so I cast a spell to get him to talk to me, but we got you too." Piper explained as everyone heard the front door open.

"Piper, Paige I was talking to my professor… Wyatt, Chris what's going on?' no one answered the question instead Piper turned towards her boys and asked "can you two go upstairs and grab the boys and your father is up there can you tell him to come down as well" Both Wyatt and Chris nodded their heads and walked off upstairs. Piper then turned to Paige and asked "can you go and grab the book "Piper than turned to her other sister and asked "tell me everything Your Professor said." Both women walked together in the conservatory "My professor said that it could be an imaginary friend, but she also said he would be too young for an imaginary friend." Paige walked back down the stairs with the book in hand opened flipping through the pages. Followed by both Wyatt's and Chris' and followed by a smiling Leo. Reading a page from the book Paige called over Wyatt. "Hey Wyatt does this guy look familiar to you." Showing the page to both versions "he does look familiar" but as Wyatt tried to read the page he was interrupted by his younger self giggling.

"Well it says here that Vicus is as demon who preys on powerful children and turn them down the path of evil," Wyatt read aloud from the book. Looking at his younger self he noticed that he was looking away from the group to follow little Wyatt's eyes he noticed that Vicus was back. Turning back to face his family Wyatt asked "What else does it say in the book about him." This time it was Piper to speak "That he can become invisible and only the victim can see him. "Piper looked up and a thought hit her "Wyatt can you see him at the moment" Piper asked. Wyatt turned his head "yea but don't let him know I can" Chris Phoebe and Leo looked confused. " I have an idea, , make the vanquishing potion and make sure there is enough to go around, the next time Vicus decides to visit, I'll give him a surprise of my own, because he doesn't know I know he won't be aware." Wyatt Explained the plan he had thought of and looking at his Parents Wyatt could see their approval for the plan. "One small problem, What if he turns you sooner than we think?" Chris asked as he made eye contact with everyone in the room. "Well remember those potions I mention. Make enough of them, if you see little Wyatt looking away and talking to himself again just throw the potions in that directions and hope for the best." Wyatt replied.

It was mid-afternoon and Both Wyatt's and Chris' and Piper where sitting in the kitchen together. Piper was feeding baby Chris' and little Wyatt was sitting in his high chair with Wuvey. Paige was at another temp job and Phoebe is at the paper for the afternoon, the older boys were sitting at the table eating a lunch that they say was heaven on earth. "not that I'm complaining or anything but why the fancy lunch?' Chris asked as he placed the food in his mouth" what I can't Spoil my boys, besides what kind of mother would I be if I didn't Spoil you two." Piper said smiling at both of them. "I got to go upstairs and put Chris down for his nap I'll be back in a minute, in the meanwhile, no one turn evil" And with that Piper carried baby Chris out. And at the same moment Vicus decided to appear in the kitchen. The older men were still eating and not noticing the demon in the room. That was until minutes later when little Wyatt started a small quiet giggle. Chris looked up from the meal he was enjoying and noticed that Wyatt was looking at no one but thin air, Chris' started to notice the sighs and lightly kicked Wyatt from under the table and this made Wyatt Jump " Could you stop kicking me" noticing the look on Chris' face Wyatt turned and noticed Vicus with little Wyatt turning back to Chris looking right at him they started to use their brotherly link they the two of them share. "Why did you turn, is he there." Chris asked telepathically "Yes he is I got another idea to get his attention" And with that Wyatt orbed Wuvey out of Little Wyatts grasp and in to his own. Standing up and turning around Wyatt called out "Hey Vicus, I have something better for you" and with the last words Wyatt threw the potion at the demon as he caught in flames.

"Why do I feel like that was just two easy?' Wyatt asked as he decided to pick up his younger self. Piper walked in to the room with a baby monitor in her hand as he placed it on the table. "What was too easy?' the mother asked "Vanquishing Vicus, I mean I was expecting more on the lines of Wyatt turning evil… again and big battle and at least a power of three spell." Chris Joked and Wyatt letting out a small noticeable smile. "but I would like one thing from both of you, don't vanquish demon in front of the babies." Piper looked at her boys and had taken little Wyatt of from His older self. "its not liked it mattered, we saw a lot of demon vanquishes growing up." Wyatt added.

At this moment Phoebe walked in to the room with Leo and Piper stood by their side it was a nice to have most of the family there and at the moment Paige decided to orb in with some tribal mask "as much fun this is, but we have to go Wyatt here has a date tonight with a witch' Chris smiled and looked right at his brother "it will take him hours to get ready and then the fuss with his hair, I mean your worse than someone else I knew, Wyatt's what you would call Total Drama Queen "Chris added ant both brothers gave their round of hugs and fare wells "don't ever be a stranger" Piper added as she gave both of her sons one last look as they orbed of together leaving the family to grow.

**I hope you enjoyed the story, this will be it I love to hear feedback, did you like it, did you not, would you like the sequel. Any ideas are always thanked. **


End file.
